


Pimp

by loupgarou1750 (LoupGarou)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Snape/Harry pre-slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-11
Updated: 2004-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoupGarou/pseuds/loupgarou1750
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dumbledore is a meddlesome git</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pimp

"You want me to do _what_?" Gobsmacked. There is no other word for it. Snape is gobsmacked. 

Albus twinkles. "Sex Magic, Severus. Harry needs to learn, he must learn. If he is ever, Merlin forbid, captured, well... We know what some of the Death Eaters are like."

"No. Absolutely not. I can't. I won't. I don't _want_ to. Not me. Not with Potter. No, Albus. No." Snape has the uneasy feeling he's babbling. He never babbles, but really, the mere thought...

"Severus, you are probably the most skilled Occlumens in all of Britain but you don't always guard yourself against me. I _know_ how you feel about the boy. The way the human mind works it is very likely I know more than you do about your feelings for him."

Snape blinks and tries to cover his shock by glaring and immediately knows it hasn't worked, that against Albus it never works. "Stupid, stupid man," he berates himself, "you know he's the best Legilimans there is. Why did it _never_ occur to you he would use it against you?" The words are only in his head, he says nothing to the Headmaster, only looks balefully at him. And now the _bastard's_ eyes are twinkling again. Dumbledore raises an eyebrow at Snape, but says nothing. Snape feels himself flinch.

The silence stretches out between them. There is nothing for Snape to say and nothing the Headmaster chooses to say. Silently, admitting defeat, Snape closes his eyes against the humor in Albus's look and lets his head sink back against his chair.

Unbidden, an image of Potter comes into his mind. The boy is sweaty and breathing hard after a practice quidditch session. The Gryffindor team had been out on the pitch early and had not bothered with their quidditch robes, nor even their school robes, choosing instead to practice in Muggle clothing. Potter wears a pair of too baggy jeans but his t-shirt fits rather better. Fits too well, especially as it is damp with sweat and clinging obscenely to the boy's chest, back, and stomach. The sweaty, heaving chest, the brilliant smile, the wild glint in the boy's eyes...

"Damnit Albus!" He doesn't know how the Headmaster is doing it, can see nothing in Dumbledore's eyes, but he knows the vision has been planted in his mind. "I cannot believe you are pimping for Harry Potter!"

For an instant Dumbledore's eyes harden and then twinkle again. He smiles at Snape. "Don't be rude, Severus. I'm doing nothing of the sort. Why don't you think about it overnight? You can give me your answer in the morning. More tea, dear boy?" 

End


End file.
